sleepy any one?
by KIgirls
Summary: kagome is beautiful sweet smart and overall perfect. But kagome has one problem she can talk to spirts, and they dont want to give her up.
1. Chapter 1

By KIgirls

Zzzzzzzz…

Kagome came in the shrine house and cooked her breakfast and made the lunch for her brothers and sisters and washed the clothes, and hanged them up she looked at the watch on her hand it was now 3:00 am. She sided and she cleaned her bed then cleaned the house swept moped and waxed the floor took the carpet out side and cleaned the rugs mowed the grass.

She didn't need to worry about waking anybody up, because she was 16 miles of the closest house and 17 miles next to the closest town. So if some one screamed only the animals could hear it. Her family was hard sleepers and could not be woken.

She cleaned the shrine steps, the shop was cleaned and organized properly already she never knew why but the shrine had so many visitors it was shocking almost 10,000 people came a day, maybe it was her garden, maybe it was the peace, anyway she would never know.

Her family home was HUGE the length was 5 miles the with wide 6 miles long there were 25 bathrooms 52 bed rooms 4 swimming pools w/Jacuzzis 3 living rooms 9 master bed rooms 6 training rooms 13 kitchens etc. oh did I mention this was the 1st floor there was 4 floors well that was about it. Her family owned a lot of big hotels and a hospital so she has about um 10 billion dollars a year just for the hotels!

You would say her life was perfect well it wasn't, well she would rather not tell. She was 18 and was done with her batchers in collage. She was going to go to get her masters in Tokyo collage. She went back in side and cooked for her siblings.

When she finished and put down the food. Feet's came running down the stairs on every corner she went and got the rice cooker and put it on the table. The table was big it was a low table with cushions all around that would seat 10 people. Sota was the first person down he was 10 years old. He was quickly followed by shippo who was 9, next came kana a silent girl but when given sugar she was the loudest kid on earth and was 7. Kagura and sango were her older sisters kagura was 25 and was married to mike a United States of America person, and was a scientist who studied the sky he and kagura were a perfect mach, they both loved the sky and loved each other very much kagura and him met every weekend and even worked together. Sango was 20 and had a boyfriend who name was miroku he was a ladies man that's all she would tell them.

When every body sat at the table kagura passed out the rice and they started digging in "mahfdjhaeh" said shippo "njhfh" said sota "what did you say?" said kagura never under standing them very much. "G-O-O-D F-O-O-D" the boys said together, kana started giggling " hurry up little kids we need to listen to dads looooooong will and run to your school," said sango "I am so sad…" I sniffled a cry "not really actually" I said kana tackled me to the ground and tickled me I was laughing like a mad person "I'm sorry …sorry…. Hahahahhhahhah what haha did haha I haha do hahah" by now I was crying very hard it hurt like h-e- double hokey sticks. (Hell)

When kana stopped tickling me. Everyone was done eating we all sat down for the reading of our father's will. Our father just died we weren't that sad about it. The kids' kana sota shippo were not even bothered with it they never even knew him I was the only person that was crying, sango felt sad for a little bit kagura was just bored.

As you notice my family never knew their mom or our dad. Kagura, and Sango met my dad, but Kagura and Sango said that he always was sleeping with woman, and loved animals. I never knew my mom because she died giving birth to me. Kagura, Sango, and me had the same mom. Sota, shippo, and kana had different mom Sota's died of an illness Kana's mother died in a car crash the other just left.

When my fathers will was read kagura got the house on Hawaii and 1/80 of the money witch was about 100,000 US dollars, sango got a house in Texas with 1/80 of the money. Shippo got a hotel in New York and 1/80 of the money he hollered "yay baby" and did a wired happy dance. Sota got a hotel in California and 1/80 of the money " that the way un un I like it un" said sota doing a 70 dance, kana got 2 hotels 1 in Florida 1 in Canada and 1/80 of the money "I win" she hugged shippo to death. When my name was called they also said "kagome that lucky child she gets the rest of the hotels" my jaw dropped " she also gets 74/80 of the money".

Kana jaw dropped kagura face went red with anger sango slipped on the last step sota spit out his water shippo walked up to me and said " will you share with the poor little people" and well I guess you should say that when it all started….

Well that's the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not up dating I had no time you know the usual homework piano dance soccer etc. getting busted. Well with out any further a due I give you sleepy any one? Sounds wired doesn't it.

Sleepy any one?

Chap 2

By: Me

(Kagura pov.)

'I knew it… I knew it she always wins' kagura thought bitterly 'kagome this, kagome that, oh kagome, I love you kagome' kagura mimicked. 'She gets every thing, the cute boys to the best grades' kagura thought 'even the looks' kagura added after sadly. 'Kagome….kagome' she thought slowly 'those big blue eyes, long soft black hair, big breasts, small ass, and perfect curves' thought kagura angered. As she stomped to her room, her thoughts only about how happy their father was with kagome. 'Also to top that off he even wrote in his diary that our mother gets better kids each year' she smiled bitterly. 'I guess it never was her fault, but she dose not let the maids do their jobs and she said that it is not fair to just do nothing to help the family. Let the maids do their job they need money too.' She topped off, but then her "angel" came in and showed her this.

(Flash back)

"Lalalalalalala" sang kagura happily "Kagura can you help me" sniffed a sad kagome "Ok, what is up" just then their Mom came out with a beer bottle and some other boys she started making out with them. Kagome whimpered and looked away from the seen, I kept looking at it. I never cared much it happed so often she and sango didn't care much, and so they didn't bother to voice their option. Kagome on the other hand had just come to live with them and was not very used to it. In fact she was so scared she started whimpering in to my shirt. I took her in to the house pass the drunken people I saw sango dancing with a young boy who looked 15 years old. I took her to the top floor on the far edge of the house. We talked about everything our fears our dreams 'sigh, I used to love her stories that she made up.' She cried, I cried, we even trusted each other so much, we told each other all of our secrets. Lies. Sins. Ever since then we would go there during parties and talk we lied and confessed it to each other till shippo was born. We never had time to do any more talking.

(End of flashback)

'Well it was time to talk again' thought kagura determine to see this promise through.

(With Inuyasha Sesshomaru and Koga)

"Yo dog shit what are we going to do now" asked koga.

The boy across the room looked up from his cell phone.

"How should I know ask Sesshomaru he knows every thing that is going on" said a white eared Inuyasha.

"Yo sessho-" koga was cut off by a motto toned Sesshomaru

"This Sesshomaru going to the Shimon shrine"

"Well, this Koga is coming" said koga mimicking Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked up from his cell phone to Sesshomaru who was looking at something on the web then at koga who had a book in his hands but didn't seem to be paying attention to it.

"What are we going to do there" asked Inuyasha in true curiosity.

"This Sesshomaru is going to make a truce with the new successor of the shiken co." said Sesshomaru in a very formal voice

"As if they will let you do that" scoffed a bugged koga.

"I would like to see them stop me" Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom that was connected with his room.

(50 minutes later)

A car parked into the almost full parking lot the trail to "her" home. Inuyasha laughed and started hiking up the mountain to "her" house. On the way there they saw 5 benches, 15 gardens, 1fountains, and 1-2 bathrooms along the way. Small stone pillars marked of witch what used to be a temple used by many monks and other people to praise kami.

When they finally reached the "home" they were greeted with a huge house and a ½ acre of yard. "WHATS WITH ALL THIS WALKING, GOD MY FEET HURT" yelled koga with a little bit of steam coming out of his ears. "Are you that out of condition" asked kagura. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" yelled koga. "Sheesh, I didn't know boys were that weak, or are you just lazy and you don't move your ass around much. Or maybe you are PMSing" Replied kagura. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" "You don't know who I am, that hurts" kagura said in sarcasm. "I am sure he dose not mean it" kagome soft reply

"Sigh, so kagome how is kin doing, feeling better yet" Asked kagura. "Yes, she just started to eat again. Oh also your husband is coming in a few minutes.'' "Oh he can wait it isn't every day I get to bug idiots" replied kagura. "What did these people do to you?" asked kagome. "Oh their existence just bothersome to me" replied kagura.

"This Sesshomaru dose not like poor excuses of human beings walking the face of the earth" "Take us to the household so we may discuss the matter of your company without some people."

----------

Sorry that I didn't up date id like to thank these people

**_Nova ()-_** you inspired me to type this up for some reason and I still want the cookie chocolate chip if you please 

**_Karappo kibou_**- thank you I enjoy laughter a lot. Lol back at ya!

**_Midnight melody_**- thank you also it has been my pleasure to read Mirror's Mirages I love your story it makes me want to try harder and be as good as you are. But so far I am very behind --u

**_Angel161991_**- wow your name fits you, I like how you kept positive during my pathetic attempt to write this story

**_Creepy Kikyou-_** I am sorry that my story is so bad that you couldn't even attempt to read it I tried harder in this chap and I hope it meats your expectation.


End file.
